Reappearance A Niley Story
by Chickengoodt
Summary: тнιѕ ιѕ α ѕтσяу αвσυт α gιяℓ ηαмє єѕтιηу нσρє уяυѕ мιℓєу уяυѕ ωнσ мσνєѕ αωαу вє αυѕє ѕнє нα αη αвυѕινє вσуƒяιєη ωнσ яαρє нєя & gσт нєя ρяєgηαηт.


_**A Niley series**_

* * *

**_POV: Point of View_**

**_Destiny Hope Cyrus: Miley Cyrus - DHC/MC_**

**_Nick Jonas - NJ_**

**_Joe Jonas - JJ_**

**_Demi Lovato - DL_**

**_Selena Gomez - SG_**

**_Misty - Miley's daughter._**

**_

* * *

_**

**March 6, 2010 - 3:00 a.m.**

Destiny/Miley POV:

today i woke up this morning, by the sound of _misty_.. OF COURSE. i love her to death, but sometimes I wish she didn't like Blue's Clues so much. Misty was shaking my bed, saying **"MOMMY!! MOMMY!! BLUES CLUES**". I sighed, she wanted to watch blue clues every single day all day and if im lucky she might want to watch "sponge bob" instead. I got up and turned on 'Blues Clues'. I looked at Misty, my sweet precious 2 year old baby who I finally got custody of. Her face glistened in joy, every time that blue clues guy sang & danced. I laughed a little, shaking my head.

* * *

**- 6:00 a.m.**

-- I woke up to my alarm clock, It felt like I only slept 10 minutes. It took me 8 minutes to finally get up & that's when I realized today was school. I haven't been to school in 2 in a half years. I've instead been home schooled but my mom says that its time for me to get out of the house and face the world again and leave the past in the past. My mom has no clue on how hard that is. The first day of school; I was NOT excited one bit. I was more.. scared. Would people at the school like me? Would I be a loner.. again? I hoped not. I went to my closet to see what I would wear, I saw my orange flail shirt & some light blue jeans with sandals. I threw on some rare/colorful hairbands & bracelets and put them on my wrist. I put the house key chain on my neck.

I went to the bathroom, Wet my hair a bit, putting in some hair products & made it naturally curl. I looked at myself in the mirror, & just shook my head. I went back to my room to see Misty on the floor sleep with her blues clues blanket & pillow. I picked her up, putting her in her bed. I kissed her forehead & left the door open & went downstairs to see my Mom cooking.. cooking? was there an occasion? My mom never cooks. "Hi Mom, How are you this morning" "I'm fine darling, what about you? Are you ready for school" "No" i said while looking down. "Well, hunnie i cooked your favorite omelet, I'm sure today will be an amazing day". I sat down at the table, thinking about what my mom said.

* * *

**-7:00**

I rode my waveboard to school today, i havnt used it.. in a long time and it felt good to be doing something that was.. me. I got to school and looked at the schedule that mom got for me without even telling me a while ago while i was home schooled. I looked around the school, it was nice. I liked it.. alot. I went inside the school, it was ALOT of people. I forgot what High School was like.. I forgot I was 16 actually.

-- My locker was number #D30 & I was walking towards it, when I seen a huge group of people and I didnt want to be nosey & all up in people's buisness so I started to turn around until some guy yelled "DOES SOMEBODY KNOW HOW TO HELP THIS GUY, THE NURSE ISNT HERE TODAY". I sighed, I didnt want to do what I was about to do but I did. I turned around, holding my waveboard in my hand. "EXCUSE ME" I yelled.. but not in a mean way. When I got to middle of the crowd, where everyone was surrounding this guy who obviously got knocked out. "I know about medical support". The guy looked up to me & said "Thank you, I'm Joe Jonas & my friend Nick needs help & the nurse office isnt open." I looked at Joe & said "Well, is there a comfortable place to put him?"

-- The next thing I knew, I was rubbing a guy named "_Nick Jonas_" forehead with a wet towel. The principal gave me a 'pass' for my first period class to take care of Joe. She even said that the nurse at the school 'Quit' & theres no nurses available until another 2 weeks so she asked if I could be a nurse for only 2 periods. I said yes, just to get out of class. I looked at the guy who's head I was soothing. He started to wake up, So I backed up alittle. Ran to the sink & got 2 advil pills & a glass of water. When he opened his eyes I immediatly said "Hurry & swallow these pills". The guy said "Why? Where am I? Who are you?--" "Just take them" I shouted and he took them.


End file.
